ultimatedeadfrontierguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Class Guide
This page is designed towards helping you while choosing your class for Dead Frontier. On the one hand, it's pretty easy. On the other hand, it's damn hard. First off, let's take a look at the class types and their pros and cons. You may want to read this guide before making your account. Production classes: Pros: *They supply you with Healing/Food Items daily, provided that you log in each day; *They give you a monetary advantage over other players, by selling the items or by not needing to buy them. Cons: *You start with no extra stats or exp boost; *If your character is starving or at critical health, it won't produce anything. Verdict: Good for casual players that don't want to spend money or want to make more. Good for looting, since you won't need to worry about Food/Medication shortage. Also very good for money-making alts. Service Classes: Pros: *Money gain, provided you keep them fed and healthy; *Good for self-administering medication or cooking food, for you won't need to spend as much money buying items or you can sell the ones you don't need. Cons: *No bonuses or better starting weapons at all; *If they are starving or at critical health they won't be able to sell their services. Verdict: Good for players who want a monetary advantage over the other players. Not recommended for beginners. Also very good for money-making alts. Stat-Boost Classes: Pros: *You start with more stats, which give you an advantage over other players, since you don't need to spend SP on the stats you already have; *Great if your build corresponds to the stats they start with. Cons: *The Soldier has got a 20% exp penalty, which is awful if you want to reach higher levels; Verdict: Good for grinding, for casual players, or for really dedicated players who can afford to spend lots of time levelling up. Good for beginners, since these classes die harder. Roleplay Classes: Pros: *They have a 30% exp boost, so if you want to reach higher levels, then this is the class for you; *They have a 50-100 $ bonus. Cons: *They have no special traits, no special weapons, no special skills. Verdict: Good for reaching lvl. 200, a prowess only accomplished by a few, and not recommended for begginers, since there is an immediate boost, so you will level up faster and start to rise up, bu then you have no means to survive, and items won't be effective anymore. Also good for TS. Conclusion: If you are a begginer, then choose the Athlete Class. It starts with 25 Agility, which means you have 20 SP concentrated on a stat you will always want to have maxed. If you want to achieve TS, then a Roleplaying Class is for you. If you want a money-making or product/service-providing alt, then choose a production or service class. Notes: *Don't choose a character just because you like their clothing. you can change it later in game; *Don't choose a character just because you want their starting weapon since they are cheap, and are the worse weapons in-game (They have a reduction in stats).